The firing of a handgun is accompanied by a recoil action which manifests itself in the form of a sudden upward movement of the handgun, jerking the handgun away from the target. This is extremely disadvantageous especially when it is desirous to repeatedly fire the handgun in rapid succession, the recoil action requiring that the handgun be rapidly returned to the desired position and steadied in order to be assured that the next projectile to be fired will strike the target at the desired location.
It is further desired to provide a handgun having reduced recoil action and which is capable of being housed in a conventional hip-mounted holster without modification of the holster and further being capable of being rapidly drawn from said holster.